


Church Pews

by hpgirl17



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgirl17/pseuds/hpgirl17
Summary: Adam Parrish could not remember the last time he had sat on a church pew despite living only a story above them for the last few months.





	Church Pews

Adam Parrish could not remember the last time he had sat on a church pew despite living only a story above them for the last few months.  
He was laying, one armed tucked uncomfortably behind his head, the other resting on his chest. Ronan was only a few heartbeats away, face down. They were so close their hair was touching. There was something about the absence of sound in a church not in session that made Adam… Well, he wasn’t quite sure.  
“I wonder what mom and dad would say about… all this.” Ronan said gesturing uselessly, his fingers brushing the cool floor. Adam’s chest tightened. The fact that Ronan wasn’t out hadn’t been a point of contention, more just a point. Adam could forget about it in the Barns or Monmouth or his apartment, and on the rare occasions Ronan graced Aglionby with his presence Adam could ignore the hurt that came when Ronan held himself stiffly, not even risking an accidental touch.  
Ronan’s voice was utterly controlled as he continued “I always thought I could just ignore this and it would go away. I’d be forty living alone in the Barns with cows and shit. But now I’ve got a fucking kid and we’re in love or whatever.”  
“Or whatever.” Adam agreed.  
“I just. Fuck I know I’m going to hell, but I always thought it would be because I pulled fucking killer demons from my dreams and got into fights and did drugs not because I loved someone.”  
Ronan shot uprighting, sitting with his head pressed into the pew in front of him. Adam had a sneaking suspicion that his new position had to do with unshed tears. As much as every fiber pulled Adam to sit up, he did nothing more than knock his fist against Ronan’s thigh.  
“Do you think I can be forgiven?” And there it was. Ronan bare for his whole world to see.  
Ronan was such a sharp thing that people forgot he could cut himself. Adam never forgot.  
Adam had dreaded having this conversation so, being Adam, he had armed himself with facts and textual interpretations. When he opened his mouth, though, that’s not what came out.  
“You really think Jesus can forgive everyone but you? That just because the person you love happens to be wrapped up in a boy’s body all fucking bets are off?”  
“I don’t know what I think anymore.”  
“Well, then, I’ll tell you. He doesn’t give a shit. He has bigger things to worry about and if he is really gonna put you holding hands with a boy above all the terrible things in the world then you shouldn’t give a fuck what he thinks.” Adam’s said all of this as if he were delivering a report, just a touch of breathlessness betraying his anger.  
Ronan sprawled back across the bench one of his hands finding Adam’s. The conversation was done for now but Adam had a feeling there would be more than a few repeats, one didn’t just unlearn in a day.  
The next day Ronan was terrorizing the teachers at Aglionby but at least he wasn’t being marked unexcused. His hand bumped Adam’s a little too often and lingered a little too long. Their fingers never locked but Adam knew Ronan was giving him as much as he could bear to part with.


End file.
